


Secret Valentine

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: A Kiss is not a Kiss (Forgetting Normal) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Smangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: After a stolen night changes everything between Alex and Kara, they're left trying to fumble their way through their changing roles in each other's lives.Sequel to "That Night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I picked to write for the canon divergent piece that won the poll I held on tumblr a while back ago. It's a Valentine's Day theme - sort of. Thanks to everyone that kept me company in the open chat yesterday and today, I had a lot of fun getting to hang with you. Your energy and personalities definitely helped shape this. In case you missed the tags at the top, thar be sex in this one!
> 
> This is a sequel to ["That Night"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5403833/chapters/19933486) but I believe it can be read on its own.

* * *

The apartment is dim, steeped in dark blue and purple shadows. Noises from outside are as muted as the light, though it’s clear that National City never truly rests. Soon it will stir and wake even more as early risers prepare their businesses for the day, necessity pulling them from their beds before sunlight has a chance to glimmer along the horizon. For some, leaving behind their beds will be harder than others.

Kara pants against quivering skin, unable to resist pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to a prominent hipbone as Alex arches against her.

“Kara--”

The shaky whisper is cut off with a sharp gasp, and Kara’s breath catches as she feels the tightening around her fingers. She keeps her hand moving as she adjusts her head, reveling in the rush of wetness and heady with the taste and feel of Alex’s arousal on her tongue.

She’s addicted to this new aspect of their relationship, hungry and aching regardless of the countless minutes (hours?) they’ve already spent tangled in Alex’s sheets.

Kara isn’t sure how long they’ve been like this. Time isn’t something she’s measured, but rather the sways of Alex’s body against her own, and kisses pressed to sweat-dampened flesh and trembling lips.

As Alex calms down, Kara slowly maneuvers back up so that the lengths of their bare bodies are resting together. She closes her eyes, feeling euphoric at the sensation. She could lie like this forever, just feeling the whole of Alex pressed so intimately against herself.

“Kara,” comes her name again, a rough whisper tinged with awe and something else.

Alex’s hand trembles against her face, and Kara leans into the contact. She tilts her head to kiss Alex’s thumb as it brushes softly against her cheek.

There’s tinges of pink and orange slowly filtering into the apartment, and though Kara’s vision is slightly superior in the darkness, she’s grateful for the lighter colors beginning to paint Alex’s skin.

She leans her weight on one elbow above Alex, unable to stop touching the skin that feels better than every dream or fantasy she’s ever experienced. They’d never captured what reality felt like; the heat and sticky sweat, or how coarse the bedding seems compared to Alex’s smooth and supple flesh.

Part of her wonders if, maybe, this isn’t all just some elaborate dream anyway.

But then Alex lets out a shuddering sigh and pulls Kara closer, arms lethargically wrapping around her neck.

She buries her face against the side of Alex’s jaw. She can smell shampoo and perspiration, the natural scent that clings to Alex’s skin, and the lingering aroma of their combined arousal. It makes her shift so that a leg is pushed between Alex’s - not meant to tease or arouse, but to confirm, again, that this is too real to be a dream.

Alex squirms ever so slightly against her thigh, a third intonation of “Kara” slipping warningly from her lips.

Kara dips her head to nibble and kiss at the juncture where Alex’s shoulder and neck meet. “Sorry,” she says.

Maybe it’s her tone, or maybe it’s the slight curl to her lips against the still-sensitive skin of Alex’s shoulder that gives her away.

“No you’re not.”

There’s a bemused resignation to the words, and Kara’s smile widens.

“No, I’m not.”

Nails bite into her skin briefly, and not for the first time Kara wishes Alex were capable of leaving marks on her body. Her skin gives just so against the gentle force, but doesn’t split or break.

She huffs out a breath and traces the slightly raised marks on Alex’s shoulder with her lips. Kara always has to be careful with her strength, but she feels a primal satisfaction when she glimpses the reddened patch left by a zealous scrape of her teeth.

Alex hisses when her tongue laves against the slightly abused skin.

Kara worries it hurts, that maybe her teeth had scraped too hard earlier, but then Alex’s hand slides into her hair and is tugging her minutely closer. The nails that drag against her scalp make her moan, and when Alex hooks a leg over her hip, she moans again.

The room grows lighter still, and Kara pauses when she turns to kiss Alex. Alex, with her long hair mussed and tangled, and her eyes half-lidded. If Kara looks closely, she can see the the faint traces of the tears Alex had shed hours and hours before.

A feeling grows in her stomach, making her breathing short even as she drinks in the vision of Alex she’s never truly gotten to see before this night. Morning, she mentally adjusts, when she recognizes the orange still spreading - lighting up the world around them.

“Everything okay?” There’s a faux confidence in the words, one belied by the quickened breaths against Kara’s chest and the hand that clutches too tightly to her lower back.

Kara thinks of the many mornings she’d asked Alex the same thing, though such mornings had been _before_ \- before Kara had decided Alex’s flimsy explanations for missed breakfasts and lunches had come one too many times. Before Kara had decided to stop ignoring the pungent scent of alcohol that seemed to linger everywhere in Alex’s department. Before Kara had found the club Alex had been losing herself in, and had _taken_ her in a darkened hallway.

Even now Kara can’t forget how it felt, the pounding music around them drowning out Alex’s breathy sighs to everyone but her, and the way Alex had clung so desperately to her as she’d whispered the soft encouragement to _let go_ into Alex’s ear.

Kara swallows and dips her head to press her lips briefly to Alex’s. “Now? Yes.”

Alex stares at her for a long moment, hazel eyes unreadable. There’s fine lines furrowed between her brows, and her lips are just slightly pinched. “You sure?”

Shadows have gathered along the angles and planes of her face, and Kara wishes the room was lighter still. She shifts until she’s again resting on one elbow, her free hand rising so that her fingertips are resting over Alex’s erratically pounding heart. She can just barely feel the subtle vibrations.

“Yes.”

The guarded look melts away, a vulnerable hope now visible in Alex’s expression. Her eyelashes flutter down after a few heartbeats.

It’s been so long since Kara’s seen that look that she’d all but forgotten how fragile Alex truly is under all the measured bluster she bandies about on a daily basis.

“I love you,” Kara murmurs. She lowers her head to place careful kisses to Alex’s skin - to all the spots she knows the worry is lingering, waiting for the first chance to overtake Alex again.

For as long as she can remember, Alex has been the one confident enough for both of them, bolstering Kara with her own strength and assurance as needed. Getting to be that for Alex in this way is both empowering and scary, but in the best of ways.

Her breath catches when Alex leans up and brings their mouths together, only to suck Kara’s lower lip in between her own.

They both ignore the sound of Alex’s alarm clock going off.

*

Their little bubble lasts for nearly two weeks. For two weeks Kara sees the slow easing of tension in Alex’s shoulders, and less of the doubt flickering in Alex’s face. They spend time together, but not an unhealthy amount - Kara knows as much as she craves Alex’s presence, Alex is still skittish and trying to adjust to their new reality.

It’s, of course, during one of these times when they’re simply enjoying their new roles in each others lives that their peace is shattered.

They’re on the couch trading slow kisses when Alex’s phone rings.

Alex makes a frustrated noise in her throat, but ignores it. Kara smiles against her mouth.

The phone continues to ring.

With a huff, Alex pulls away and picks up the annoying device. “Yeah?” she barks out over the line without looking at the caller ID. As the caller responds, her hand twitches. Her free arm crosses protectively over her stomach and her shoulders hunch. “Sorry, Mom,” Alex says in much softer voice.

There’s a lump in Kara’s throat as she watches Alex stand stiffly and pace away. It would be easy for Kara to eavesdrop on both ends of the conversation, but she manages to resist the temptation. Instead she rises and heads to the kitchen, deciding to keep her hands busy with preparing some tea while Alex talks.

There’s nervous butterflies flitting about in her stomach, so Kara presses a soft hand against her abdomen in hopes of quieting them down. It does little to stop the feeling.

She focuses on the boiling water and scooping out the perfect amount of leaves, trying to shut out the sound of Alex’s fluctuating voice - impatient one moment, upset the next.

It’s as Kara’s putting out the mugs down at the table that Alex finally wanders her way.

“Yeah, sure, Mom. I will. Love you too.” Alex sounds distant, the words an automatic response more than anything.

Kara moistens her lips, determined to speak around the lump that still hasn’t gone away. “What’d she want?”

When Alex looks at her, her expression is vacant. “She wants me to help you get ready Saturday; you have a date.”

It feels like Kara’s stomach drops to the floor. Her mind races. “What?”

Alex doesn’t look at her, instead turning the second mug of tea so its handle parallels the cut of the wooden table. “I think I’ll be busy Saturday.”

“Alex, I do _not_ have a date Saturday. At least, well,” Kara’s face heats up, “I mean I was kind of hoping I might, maybe have one with you, but.” She stops speaking, worried she might say too much. Though their relationship has changed, they have yet to go on a real date. She’d tried bringing it up once, but Alex had quickly swapped topics.

Despite Kara’s words (or maybe because of the ones she can’t find the courage to say), Alex’s shoulders hunch. Her head tilts downward after a moment, causing her long hair to sweep forward to hide her expression.

Kara doesn’t like not being able to see her face. “I don’t even know who I’m supposedly having this date with,” she insists softly.

Alex’s shoulders rise higher, and then she’s turning to face Kara. She crosses her arms and leans back against the table. “It’s a blind date. Mom said you agreed to it a while ago.”

Kara squints, a vague memory surfacing. Her eyes widen and she tilts her chin upward. “Yeah, like a month ago. I thought she’d forgotten about it.” She frowns and glances away from Alex. “I’d forgotten about it.”

Her hands tighten into fists when Alex doesn’t say anything. She expels a breath and lifts her chin. “I’m canceling the date, you know that right?”

She searches Alex’s eyes.

At first Alex’s expression remains hard, but after a long breath, the lines around her mouth ease and her eyes soften. “You can’t. My mom knows. If you cancel now, she’ll blame me.”

Just like that, Kara can breathe again. She smiles when Alex’s defensive posture eases.

Alex leans back against the table, elbows resting on the wood, head tilting slightly to the side. “I think I _will_ help you Saturday.”

“What, really?” Kara frowns. There’s something in Alex’s tone, and she isn’t sure if she should be worried. “I-I don’t even want to _go_.”

Alex’s smile is slow, and she extends a hand to Kara. “Trust me.”

“Always,” Kara immediately replies. Her heart is thumping erratically in her chest; Alex’s smile is confident. Sexy.

“Let’s go watch that movie we picked out. It was just getting interesting.” Alex turns and gently tugs on Kara’s hand, making Kara reflexively follow in her wake.

“Alex, I don’t think we watched more than a second of it. Did we even push play? I--” The mischievous wink Alex sends her before they sit down makes her stutter to a halt, her cheeks once again feeling like they’re on fire. “Oh.”

*

When Saturday arrives, Kara isn’t sure what to expect. Her date is only two hours away, and Kara wants nothing more than to cancel.

She paces in her tiny living room, wringing her hands together. She’d wanted to be at Alex’s today, but despite Alex’s assurances that she could handle Kara going on a date with someone else, Kara feels that she would be a terrible person if she were to get ready at Alex’s place.

Since the night of Eliza’s call, Alex has seemed mostly fine, but they haven’t done more than exchange heated kisses and snuggle. Kara’s fine with that, she doesn’t want to do anything Alex doesn’t want to do, but there’s doubt eating away at her mind. She knows how Alex can get. Kara had decided to wait it out, but it’s proven difficult as the days have passed.

There’s a knock on her door, and Kara’s heart feels like it leaps up in her chest.

“Alex,” she says before she’s even opened the door all the way. “I’m so glad you--”

“Hey.” Alex seems relaxed in snug jeans and a scoop necked shirt. On any day that would already be enough to make Kara stutter, but there’s something new today.

“Your hair,” Kara says in a subdued voice, her hand already reaching out to tug at the newly shortened locks. She’d loved the feel of Alex’s long hair before, but there’s something about the new cut that makes Kara feel very warm and distracted. Maybe it’s the way it frames Alex’s jaw, she thinks as she bites her lip.

Alex offers her a half shrug. “It was starting to annoy me. I felt like a change. Now, come on. Let’s get you ready for your big date.”

It’s puzzling to Kara how she can say something so casually and not seem bothered by it. _Kara_ is bothered by it. She decides to follow Alex’s lead. “Oh, um, alright.”

The niggling doubt that’s wormed its way into Kara’s head writhes and swells as Alex helps her get ready. She’d expected sarcasm and stolen kisses and...basically anything but Alex being quiet and serious.

A little over an hour later when she’s standing in front of the mirror, Kara can only hug herself protectively. This isn’t like normal, with Alex picking out something half-decent and giving bland tips. Kara looks…

“You’re beautiful,” Alex murmurs from behind her.

Kara swallows, not quite recognizing the stranger in the mirror. Her makeup is done perfectly, and her hair hair up in an intricate bun. She doesn’t even remember having the vibrant red dress in her closet (far different from the things she normally allows herself to wear) but it fits perfectly, so she must have just forgotten about it. She looks...sexy.

Alex is more than an arm’s length away, and she takes a half step backward when Kara turns.

“Alex, what is this?” Kara feels dizzy and confused.

“A dress.”

Kara purses her lips, her nostrils flaring. “That’s not what I mean. This isn’t usually how I dress for dates - especially not blind dates. What’s going on?”

Alex tucks her hands into her back pockets and shrugs. She looks away. “I don’t know. I just...you know, whatever happens tonight, Kara, maybe it’s for the best.”

“ _What_?” Kara takes a shaky step forward. “Wha-what are you saying?”

She sees the muscles in Alex’s jaw work, and it’s obvious Alex is gritting her teeth. The movement stops after a moment. “I...I just. No matter what happens tonight, I’ll understand.”

“What exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?” Kara carefully enunciates every word.

Infuriatingly, Alex only shrugs again. “I don’t know. I’m just saying.”

“Alex--”

“You need to go soon if you want to be on time. You’re taking a cab so you _don’t_ mess up your hair.” Alex digs her phone out of her pocket, waking the device up and turning it to show Kara. “See? It’s already waiting outside. Come on, you’ve got to go.”

As Kara is ushered into a cab and she watches Alex grow smaller in the distance, it’s tempting to mess up her hair anyway. She’s waited long enough; she and Alex need to have a talk.

Kara is determined to make the date as short as possible.

*

Surprisingly, Kara’s date turns out to be handsome and charming, and he actually manages to make her laugh despite her sour mood.

She smiles over at him as she finishes her food, knowing that if she’d met him a month ago, she would agree to a second date in a heartbeat.

A month ago, this would have been enough. She would have been fine with someone who...wasn’t Alex.

Even now, thinking about finally getting to kiss Alex makes her stomach flutter. And her date, nice as he is, doesn’t come close to comparing to that feeling.

She leans back in her chair and sighs, her eyes wandering around the restaurant. It’s a nice place, modern, with low catchy music playing in the background. She likes it, and she bites the inside of her cheek at the thought of coming back with Alex at some point.

A pained look flashes over her face. She shakes her head and forces a smile at the waiter clears away their dishes.

“Dessert?” her date asks, perfect smile in place.

Kara manages her own small smile. “Yeah, maybe.” She’s about to pick up a menu when someone across the room catches her eye. A woman with short hair a shade eerily similar to Alex’s is standing at the bar, a clingy black dress displaying her impressive figure.

She turns, and Kara’s lips part in surprise. It’s _Alex_ , with her new haircut and a new dress.

Kara’s body warms, her skin prickling when her eyes note the low cut and the perfect dip of Alex’s lower back as she turns to say something to the bartender.

She can’t look away, and she shivers when their eyes eventually meet.

Alex doesn’t look surprised, like Kara might expect. Had she told Alex where she’d be meeting her date? She doesn’t remember.

She _can’t_ remember, especially as Alex bites her lip and gives Kara a slow onceover.

Kara doesn’t think, instead pushing back her chair as Alex walks off. She mutters something to her date and tosses her napkin down, not knowing where Alex is headed but _needing_ to follow.

Alex is far ahead, but Kara catches glimpses of her distinct hair as she makes quick turns. She walks faster. Her heart’s pounding, and she can’t help but think of the night in the club.

Her hands clench. Alex is out of sight now, and Kara hurriedly makes what she hopes is the last turn. The door is just swinging shut as Kara pushes it open again.

She takes a shuddering breath, breathless for reasons that have nothing to do with physical exertion. But Alex isn’t in the dimly lit room.

“You came,” Alex says from behind her.

Kara turns sharply, just in time to see Alex lean back against the door and turn the lock.

And Kara can’t speak; Alex’s eyes are intense. Kara moves to her, unable and unwilling to stop what she knows is about to happen.

Questions tickle at Kara’s throat. They need to talk. They _do_.

But Alex’s hand is tugging Kara closer, and her mouth is hot and open and it _burns_ against Kara’s neck.

“Oh,” is all she can say when she realizes her back is pressed up against the door and Alex’s thigh is tucked snugly between her own. Alex pants softly against her skin, hands traveling agonizingly slow down Kara’s sides. They pause at the hem of her dress.

Kara’s chest heaves with anticipation, her attention split between the lips barely brushing her jaw and the fingertips teasingly dipping under the fabric of her dress and out again.

“Are you enjoying your date?” Alex asks in a thick voice.

It takes precious seconds for Kara to decipher the words. “What?” she asks in a shaking voice.

Alex nips at Kara’s ear. “You seemed to be having a good time.” She’s scarcely uttered the words when she’s suddenly dragging a hand up and scraping her nails along the sensitive skin of Kara’s inner thigh. “Were you?”

“I-I didn’t even want to go on this date,” Kara utters after some hesitation.

The hand that has been leisurely trailing up Kara’s inner thigh abruptly stops. “That’s not what I asked.”

Kara wishes, just for a moment, that she could look Alex in the eye - but Alex’s head is tucked against her own and unlikely to move. It’s clear Alex has some goal in mind.

Fingers brush against her damp underwear and retreat just as quickly, making her gasp at the loss of contact. She squeezes her eyes shut. “It wasn’t the worst date I’ve ever been on,” she finally admits.

Alex remains still, but after a moment she begins to pull away. “I thought so.”

There’s something akin to resignation in her voice, and Kara can just make out her lopsided smile in the low light.

“ _Stop_ ,” Kara near-shouts as she wraps an arm around Alex before she can fully retreat.

“It’s fine, Kara. He seems...nice. Handsome. Has a good job, knowing my mom.”

Kara shakes her head sadly. “Alex.”

“Normal,” Alex adds in a whisper. “Not like...this. Me. With you.”

Anger erupts in Kara’s stomach, hot and heavy. “Normal? _Normal_? You know what, I’m _sick_ of normal. Normal is all everyone’s tried to make me be since I arrived here. You know what? Normal’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I’m _not_ normal, Alex, and I don’t want to be.”

Alex is silent, her throat working. Her voice shakes when she does finally manage to speak. “What do you want then, Kara?”

Kara laughs, because it’s a better alternative to crying or shouting. Her head thumps back against the door as she looks up, searching for something she knows can’t be seen even with her supervision. “The same thing I’ve wanted since I was sixteen and caught you kissing Anna Thompson on the back porch.” She lowers her head, waiting for Alex to meet her eyes. “You. Always.”

She wonders if this will finally sink in for Alex in a way all the things she’s said over the last few weeks haven’t. Maybe she’d been too scared to say it all, but she’d been getting there. Slowly.

Alex leans in, and then their lips are pressed ever so slightly together. In fact, Kara isn’t sure if they’re quite touching. Her eyes close as Alex’s mouth slides delicately over her own, reverent and slow. The contact deepens so gradually that Kara isn’t sure when the warm tingle becomes an urgent need, her mouth opening to suck in an uneven breath when Alex’s teeth graze her bottom lip. Her hips buck reflexively against Alex’s firm thigh, wanting to never stop.

Eventually Alex stops to take in great gulping lungfuls of air, and Kara’s left in a daze.

A thought strikes her. “How long have you been here? Were you watching the whole time?”

Alex makes a noise in her throat. “Not the whole time. I didn’t even mean to stay. I was just going to stop in for a few minutes. But…”

“But?” Kara prompts.

“You were smiling at him,” Alex says with a hard look. “ _Really_ smiling at him. I...I thought I would be okay with you choosing him, but when I saw that I--” Alex’s mouth teeth click as she snaps her mouth shut.

“You were jealous.” The words are a simple acknowledgement from Kara. Alex nods jerkily.

It’s intimate, the way their chests brush while they simply breathe, Kara thinks. She raises a hand to cup Alex’s jaw. “Alex, you don’t need to be jealous. I’m _yours_.”

Something seems to spark in Alex’s eyes, and then they’re kissing again, earnest and hungry.

Kara forgets to breathe as Alex sways their bodies together, urging Kara’s hips into a jerky rhythm against her thigh as she bites and sucks at Kara’s neck and shoulders.

When Alex’s hands find their way under her dress again, there is no teasing.

“Ah!” Kara cries out as Alex’s fingers push past her arousal-soaked underwear to find the slick heat of her vulva, making her curl hand into a fist against Alex’s back. Alex only pauses long enough to coat her fingers in Kara’s arousal - and then she’s pushing up and into Kara.

It’s all Kara can do not to scream out at the shock of pleasure, instead biting down hard on her lower lip.

“Kara,” Alex mumbles almost drunkenly as she pulls one of Kara’s legs up and over her hip, her mouth seeking out the pulse point of Kara’s neck between breaths.

Kara inhales sharply because the move allows Alex to press deeper and harder, and her mind is incapable of processing the intensity of the moment as Alex’s hand continues to thrust. She wants to reach out and hold onto something as the exceptional feeling of impending climax grows in her body, but she knows she’s likely to break something in her current state.

She loops her second arm around Alex to clutch her hands together, prompting Alex to shift so their foreheads are resting against each other.

Kara can feel the sweat gathering between them, smell the hint of Alex’s own arousal as she pants desperately against Alex’s lips.

“Mine,” Alex whispers furiously, and it’s the fiery look in her eyes that has Kara arching her back. The world is reduced to pure sensation as her climax overtakes her body, and the insistent movement of Alex’s hand draws the pleasure out until Kara’s certain she’ll come apart at the seams.

She shivers when Alex finally withdraws her hand, euphoric as Alex pulls her into a lingering hug.

Alex presses soft kisses all over her face, eventually making her giggle.

“Sorry,” Alex says after a moment, “if that was…”

“It was amazing,” Kara finishes in a gentle voice. She reaches up to tuck Alex’s hair back behind an ear. “You’re _amazing_.”

She swears she can see the hint of a blush rise on Alex’s cheeks. She doesn’t comment.

Alex clears her throat in lieu of responding to the compliment. “I, uh, guess we should go back out there. You kind of have a date to get back to.”

“Alex,” Kara warns, but there’s amusement in her voice, “the only place I’m going is home. With you.”

“Right, yeah.” Alex nods, trying to sound nonchalant - but she’s grinning widely.

They take a few careful moments to adjust their clothes and hair, Kara doing a quick check with her x-ray vision to be sure they’re safe to make their escape - she’s relieved to see her date is nowhere on the premises - and they sneak out at the first opportunity.

The night air is cool against Kara’s skin as they exit the restaurant, and she feels giddy as Alex takes her hand.

“Kara,” Alex says after a moment. “Would you...like to go out? With me, I mean, on Tuesday?”

Kara feels so happy at the question that it takes her a moment to frown and wonder why Alex wants to wait so long. She checks her mental calendar and--her eyes widen. Does Alex realize…?

She sends a furtive look to Alex under her lashes, her heart pounding as she debates asking. “Um, you know that’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

Alex’s tongue darts out to moisten her lips. She clears her throat. “Yeah. I...I’m not ready to announce it to the world or tell my mom or anything, but, Kara; I love you. I want to do this with you. I’m ready to do this with you, if you’ll have me.”

Kara feels so light headed that she wonders if she’s floating. She takes in a careful breath and smiles up at the stars. “It’s a date.”

She closes her eyes. It’s a secret only for her, Alex, and the stars, but it’s not one she minds keeping.

Alex squeezes her hand, and they share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and get something else out tomorrow (something unrelated to this story). I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^
> 
> Cherry and I were talking, and she has this [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/642341) that we decided definitely could work as a prequel to this in the same universe. Just as a warning though, I would count those stories as angsty (especially the last).


End file.
